The Wilderness
:Were you looking for the Wilderness Expedition 2011, the Wilderness (room) or The Wilds? The Wilderness is an area on Club Penguin Island. It is similar to the Forest, however it is not explored much. This area was temporarily available for all penguins to access during the Operation: Puffle. Location The Wilderness is located below the Mountain. To get there you must go down the test track of the Mountain, which can be accessed in Secret Mission 2. Because it is the main source of O-Berries, and that O-Berries can be seen as a highly used natural resource, it is unknown how such a remote location (as spoken) can be the source of O-Berries. It is thought that the back of the Ski Lodge acts as a close route to the Wilderness, reinforced by the fact that it is close to the Mountain. Flora and Fauna Except for some Puffles, not much lives in the Wilderness. Yellow Fish swim in the river, as shown in Secret Mission #2, and the Flora is limited to pine trees and O-Berry bushes. There is a rumor which is that a Yeti lives there. This Yeti is likely Herbert P. Bear. during Operation: Puffle.]] Areas There are many areas in the wilderness. *Mountain bottom: An area that you start out at. It is where you crash in Mission 2. After you crash there, there is a bunch of little pieces of the sled stuck in the ground. They were removed by Herbert to create the Mechanical Woodchopper. *Tree Stump: A perfectly normal area with a tree stump in the middle. Puffles are known to gather here. In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force Herbert's Revenge Mission 8 (Suspect at Large) the tree stump is Herbert's Base and you need to go to the cave and get the secret code, then click on the fake rock, put the secret code and put the key in the vault. *O-Berry bush: Another normal area with a tall Pine Tree and a bush of O-berries. *Log: Again, another perfectly normal area. This room has 2 bushes in front (possibly old O-berry bushes) and a log. *River: An area that has a long river in it. The water can be boiled and can be drank. There are also fish in the waters, and is known to be a great fishing spot. *Cave (Outside): An area with a big cave. There were once bushes covering the entrance. Later on Herbert finds the cave and puts a door that has a small pet-flap-door to allow Klutzy to enter. *Cave (Inside): The cave was once uninhabited and unknown. You make a fire in it in Mission 2. Later on, Herbert finds it and turns it into his secret HQ (which is now destroyed). He puts a cage in it and also puts blue prints, tools, and a broken red puffle bed for Klutzy. *Behind the lake: Herbert's new camp in Mission 9 and Mission 10. A Secret Agent made a camera of Spy Phone and Binoculars 3000, but Herbert finds it and uses it to see into the HQ in Mission 10. *The River Cave resembles the appearance of a puffle. Trivia *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force a tour guide gets lost in the wilderness while he's giving a tour and you have to rescue him by using a Snow Trekker. *The wilderness was used to "shoot" the first ever video on the Blog about puffles. *You were able to travel the wilderness on boat during Operation: Puffle. Gallery Wilderness Oberry Bush.png|The O-Berry Bush Room Wilderness Lake.png|The Lake Room Cave Before Herbert.png|The Cave before Herbert moved in See also *Wilderness Expedition 2011 *The Wilds *Puffle Wild (room) Category:Places Category:Operation: Puffle Category:Wilderness Category:2013 Category:2011 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Locations